


And a Latte

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Hank visits Gavin in the hospital and there are feelings.Based on a prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burrahobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/gifts).



> Prompt from @beggars-blog on tumblr: Hank visits Gavin in the hospital after Gavin gets shot during a case. Optional bonus points if one of them cries.
> 
> Forgive my semi-medical knowledge and it's inaccuracies. I'm not a doctor. I actually actively dislike going to the hospital.

Its the ventilator tube strung under Gavin's nose that really does him in. He'd sat in his car, sobbing and fighting with himself because he was never supposed to get attached. He wasn't supposed to let Gavin fucking Reed get to him. Wasn't supposed to 'freak out', per Gavin's orders.

He'd had to pull over twice on the drive to the hospital just to get his shit together enough not to run off the damn road. Barely managed to talk to the receptionist at the visitor's desk. Sat for 20 minutes in the ICU waiting room until Carly the nurse came to get him, warning him that Gavin was asleep but he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted.

He hadn't made it completely through the door before he had to step back out of the room. He hated hospitals, and he forced thoughts of Cole as far away from his consciousness as he could manage.

A ventilator. Gavin was forced oxygen dependent; he couldn't breathe on his own. The nurse refused to give Hank any information, he wasn't a relative, but insisted the doctor had high prospects for Reed's recovery.

Hope wasn't something he would allow himself to cling to. Hope had never gotten him anywhere. By the time he managed to put on a mask of indifference, the nurse had brought a plastic chair and styrofoam cup of ice water for him.

He sat in that chair for somewhere between two and three hours, wishing all the while he had a drink. There was a monitor above Gavin's head. 64 with two green lines: Pulse, heartbeat and downbeat. 15 with a white line: respiration, 15 breaths per minute. 127/83: Blood pressure, high. 92 and a blue line: oxygenation of the blood, low.

He didn't dare get closer to the bed. From the chair he could see a blood pressure cuff on Gavin's left arm, and the pulse monitor on the left. A blanket was draped over his legs and he was wearing a light green gown that had several wires strung underneath. The right shoulder of the gown was unbuttoned and had an additional tube ran under it, though the tube itself was empty. There was an IV attached to his right wrist.

He looked peacefully asleep, but Hank had never known him to sleep with any kind of peace, especially not for two hours. Hank had gotten used to soothing nightmares and dodging the occasional flailing elbow. Quiet nights for Gavin were rare; one between the two of them had yet to be seen.

For him to sleep in such stillness was, honestly, freaking Hank out. He chose to close his eyes, propping his temple atop his fist, rather than look at the man in front of him.

He was snapped out of his avoidance by the nurse. She was trying to wake Gavin, needed to make sure he was drinking water and had to take more of his blood. Hank watched as he startled awake, blinking and trying to rub his eyes, though the diagnostic equipment made the movement awkward enough for him to stop. The nurse explained that she was going to take some blood and what it was for, and Gavin nodded, though his gaze focused on Hank.

"I told you not to freak out." He said, wincing as the nurse probed his left hand with a butterfly needle. She whispered a quick apology as she attached one of the collection vials.

"I'm fine." Hank shrugged vaguely and straightened in the chair.

"You're either stoned as fuck or you've been crying." he didn't sound impressed, "I'm gonna be fine. Calm your tits." The nurse tried to conceal a laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hank was having none of it. He hauled himself out of the chair and the nurse tensed, but didn't let it disrupt her work. "You're in the hospital and I don't even find out until a day later through a _text_?! You don’t' think that the people that fucking love you would want to know if you nearly--" His tirade faded off, realizing what he'd just confessed. Gavin narrowed his eyes as the nurse bandaged his hand and pushed her cart out of the room.

"Get the fuck out." Gavin seethed.

Because he was the one who had always said this wasn't supposed to get serious. It wasn't even supposed to be a regular thing. He didn't even want to tolerate Hank's presence most of the time, much less actively prefer it. He'd made Hank promise that Connor was absolutely not to know _anything_.

And it felt like a betrayal.

"No." Hank shrugs dismissively.

"The fuck do you mean, _no_?"

"I mean no. I'm staying."

"Hank, I don't want to talk about this." Gavin breathed. He closed his eyes and took several slow breaths. "We agreed on no bullshit. I'm not your fucking boyfriend." The vitals monitor picked up a chime in warning. "Please don't." He begged.

"Screw you, Gavin." Hank shook his head, hands curling into fists. "You set up all these fucking rules and it's not _fun_ anymore. You've got your head too far up your ass to let anyone care about you.

"Well, what happened to 'I don't want a relationship anyway', Hank?! You come in here and pull this 'I'm so worried about you, please don't leave me' bullshit and expect me to just accept it, after I spent all this time forcing myself to keep it casual? I put up boundaries so we don't have to have this damn conversation! " He coughed a few times, and the monitor continued to beep. He breathed sharply through his nose a few times and Hank didn't answer. When he spoke again, it was calmer, "I hated myself before we started this, and it made me feel just a little bit better to feel wanted." He admitted.

"Preaching to the choir." Hank sighed. Gavin's blanketed tone had him calmer too. "Look, I'm not expecting anything. I never have. But, somewhere in the past four months, I started giving a shit about you." Hank looked out the window. "That's it. I don't have a big confession, I don't have a reason. I don't even know why I'm bothering to tell you, except that you scared the shit out of me, and that if you were gone I… I don't know." He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to articulate exactly what he meant, and certainly didn't have an apology to offer. In the silence between the two detectives, the nurse finally returned to address the warning. She appraised the monitor and frowned, asking Gavin to take several deep breaths after silencing the beeping. She watched the monitor and then moved around the bed to adjust something and returned to check the monitor again. She left, but not before warning Gavin against excitement and offering a frown at Hank.

"I got shot." Gavin explained, "And somehow it managed to go directly between my ribs and puncture my lung. It collapsed after I got to the ER." He carefully pulled the gown away from his shoulder to reveal a tube penetrating his side. "They did surgery to remove the .22, and this tube is draining any fluid out of my lung. They take it out this afternoon, and assuming I don't get any infection or returning fluid buildup, I should make a full recovery." He stated it all matter-of-fact, tinged with resignation. "Happy now? I couldn't call you yesterday because by the time I got out of surgery it was past visiting hours anyway."

Hank watched impassively as Gavin recovered his shoulder. "I'm… I had no idea if you were okay or not. I texted you all night."

"Thank you." Gavin offered after a pause, "For caring, I mean. And I'm sorry. If it had been you I'd have lost my damn mind trying to figure out where you were." The apology emerged from him like it had to be forced, but Hank knew it was genuine, even if Gavin did look chastised.  He grabbed for the backpack he'd filled at Gavin's apartment and sat it on the bed.

"I brought your pajama pants and toothbrush." He explained, though he knew Reed's eyes were drawn to one thing and one thing only,

"Is that a latte?" He asked hopefully. Hank smiled and gently took the cup out of the side pocket and handed it over.

"And a latte." Hank chuckled. Gavin sighed as he took a long, grateful draught from the cup before grinning up at Hank.

"I'm not supposed to exert myself so you're gonna have to come to me, old man."

Hank's hand threaded itself into the hair at the back of Gavin's neck as they kissed, tasting of coffee and overflowing with unspoken feelings and promise.

 


	2. And a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Hank meet Gavin's surgeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not intending to write this scene but burrahobbit is a terrible trash-enabling person.

"I mean it's better than us having to wear body cameras."

"I guess you're right. Did he really shoot him three times?"

"Fowler let me and Connor sit in on the debriefing. He'll be okay. Your partner is too good of a shot. He'll make it with all of his vital organs functioning." Hank chuckled.

"And you will too." The doctor spoke as he stepped into the room. He extended a hand to Hank, "I'm Dr. Avery." he shook firmly, offering a wide smile, "I performed Gavin's surgery and have been monitoring his chest tube."

Hank shook with him, standing, and raised both eyebrows. He was taller than Hank by a couple of inches but clearly kept himself fit. His bicep flexed beneath his blue scrubs as he shook. "I'm Hank, I work with Gavin at the DPD." The doctor flashed a brilliant smile, straight white teeth beneath brown eyes that crinkled at the corners. His head was closely shaven but he had a slightly longer close cropped beard.

"Well, it's good to see he's got someone looking out for him.  I was a little worried when nobody was waiting for him to come out of surgery." He glanced at Gavin with a forgiving smile as their hands broke apart. "As much of a pleasure it has been, I am here to say my goodbyes." He handed Gavin a folder that had been tucked under his arm that had a picture of the hospital on it. "This is your discharge book. It's got a prescription for antibiotics in it and details of the care you received while here. It also has a worksheet of some physical therapy exercises you'll learn with Dr. Madison this afternoon, and my contact information to give to your PCP." Gavin laid the folder on this lap, but didn't break eye contact with the doctor. "Now, you can go back to work whenever you feel up to it, but you'll have to limit physical activity for three weeks at least. Anything that causes heavy breathing."

"So no sex, then?" Gavin made to joke. Dr. Avery offered a small laugh.

"I'm not gonna say no, but you definitely are gonna have to take it easy. If your chest gets tight, you'll know it's time to stop. Your uh… partner should know about your injury." HIs eyes flickered over Gavin's form briefly before looking  up to his vitals monitor quickly, "Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No, I think I'm alright." Gavin flashed a rare smile.

"Then, it was my pleasure helping  you get better, and I hope next time we meet it'll be in much better circumstances." He offered to shake with Gavin. It was a gentler shake than he'd offered to Hank.

"No promises, especially after this visit's been so great." Gavin offered sarcastically a their hands parted. The doctor left, still smiling. Once he was gone down the hall, Hank spoke.

"Now I know why you didn't tell me until Wednesday. More time alone with him."

"Fucking right? I should get shot more often." Gavin flipped through the folder.

"Like he'd want to see your sorry ass again." Hank chuckled, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet on the edge of the bed.

"You laugh, but only one of us got his number." Gavin raised both eyebrows,

"Yeah, so your doctor can talk to him."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin handed over a yellow sticky note that had been stuck in the back of the paperwork.

_555-6417 Call me when you're better; no exertion, remember - Caleb Avery_

Hank scoffed, "How the hell did you manage to flirt with a surgeon while under anesthesia?"

"He must have liked having his hands inside me so much he wanted to come back for more."

"What the fuck, Gavin?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave prompts and questions @mpmwrites on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave questions or prompts over @mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
